starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Stake black
Hello. Welcome to Wikia. You should have admin access now, so you can upload an image called Wiki.png to make it the logo. I had given Stake Black admin access, not Stake black, but that's fixed now. You will find stats for this wiki at http://www.wikia.com/wikistatsnew2/EN/TablesWikiaPTSTARWARS.htm. Graphs will be at http://www.wikia.com/wikistatsnew2/EN/ChartsWikiaPTSTARWARS.htm when the wiki's a bit older. Angela (talk) 08:35, 9 Maio 2006 (UTC) Oi De nada, o prazer é meu. Só há um problema. Sendo o português do brasil e de portugal diferentes, eu usarei o de portugal nos artigos, mas por exemplo, poderá usar-se para as Guerras Clônicas (brasil) uma coisa de desambiguação, para quando se escrevesse Guerras Clone (portugal) levasse para aí. Está fantástica a wiki. Eu terei especial prazer em fazer os artigos de personagens Imperiais e Sith Tchau! Obrigado! De nada Darth Ollor 21:26, 28 Maio 2006 (UTC) Dashatat.jpg Eu vi a sua mensagem e vou responde-la. Essa imagem é do site oficial dos irmãos Hildebrandt (que a propósito é muito legal) e eu a usei nas páginas Rogue 12 e Sombras do Império (Galeria de arte). Confira: http://www.spiderwebart.com Sou novo aqui então não sei se você recebeu minha resposta, mas se você recebeu me diga na minha página de discussão valeu ? Dash Rendar 11:15, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) E aí cara ? Cê vai mesmo apagar a imagem ? Por quê ? Usuário revoltado Dash Rendar de agora a pouco. Se você tirou ela por que a imagem ainda está ativa ? O mesmo revoltado Olha só, é que eu sou o maior fã do Dash Rendar dessa Galáxia e não gosto que páginas que contém o nome dele não tenham imagens. Eu vou botar outra imagem no lugar daquela a você me diz se está errado tá bem ? A página do Stanton Rendar que eu fiz tá errada ? E então ? Tá, mas e a página do Stanton Rendar ? Tá certa ou não? Vai no google.com em inglês, escreva stanton rendar e clique em images. Só vai aparecer uma imagem. Aaaaaaaaaarrghhh! Tô mais revoltado do que nunca! Mas agora eu entendi. De agora em diante só vou usar as imagens da Wookiepedia valeu ? GIF E aí ? Tudo belê ? É .... sô eu de novo. Mas dessa vez eu tô mais calmo. Agora eu tenho elogios e perguntas. # Elogios: primeiro eu queria elogiar a iniciativa que você teve de criar este site fantástico e também queria agradecer pela fantástica tradução que vocês fizeram na página do Darth Vader. # Você vai terminar a tradução da página do Vader ? É que eu tava lendo o artigo dele na Wookiepedia e vi que tem mais coisa por ali. # Existe alguma página do Star Wars Wiki em português que tenha todas as normas a serem seguidas por nós que editamos as páginas ? Se tem qual é ? # Será que é permitido usar as imagens de formato GIF, cê sabe.... aquelas animações maneiras. # E por último eu vou ser chato denovo.... Você sabe de alguma imagem do Stanton Rendar sem ser aquela que você falou que ia deletar ? Você tem alguma imagem do Dash ? É isso aí..... aí Stake quebra esse galho pra mim. Valeô ! Usuário: Dash Rendar O Retorno Voltei! Eu criei o artigo do Xizor ontem de noite, mas eu fiquei com sono e fui dormir. Aí hoje eu vim fazer mais perguntas e sugestões. Vamos lá: # O artigo do Xizor está correto ? # A página principal também vai ter aqulas falas (quotes) da Wookieepedia ? # Eu tô pensando em criar os artigos da Millennium Falcon, Suprosa e da Outrider, mas eu não tenho paciência para criar o infobox das naves. Será que dá pra quebrar esse galho ? # E por último, vc tinha me perguntado como eu conheci este Wiki na minha página de discussão não ? Foi assim: eu tava procurando páginas do assunto Sombras do Império na web e apareceu o artigo do Star Wars Wiki em português. Aí eu não resisti. No dia seguinte já criei uma conta e comecei a editar o artigo do Dash. E agora eu estou falando com o criador do site. É isso aí, tá na hora do meu já clássico.... Valêo! Adivinha quem é ? Segunda 14 de Agosto 2006 15:05 Jedi power blá,blá,blá... Dá pra acreditar que só agora eu vi que vc tinha o Jedi Power Battles ? Eu também tenho! Só que eu tenho a versão de playstation, não a do dreamcast. Vc tem qual ? Se for a de playstation, me diga como ativar as fases 11 e 12 e por favor me diga qual a merda do objetivo da fase 13. já tô enchendo o saco né ? 15:20 Tradução Eu queria saber como é que se diz nomes abaixo: * Rogue Squadron ou Esquadrão Rogue * Princesa Léia ou Princesa Leia * Base Eco ou Base Echo * Game ou jogo É iso aí.... por favor me responda. PS: O novo estilo do site ficou show! Valeô! Usuário: Dash Rendar Terça, 15 Agosto 2006 19:32 No Episódio V, um piloto diz "Base Eco, eu os encontrei, repito eu os encontrei". E então, é Echo ou Eco ? Usuário: Dash Rendar 16 de Agosto 12:56 Redirecionando Será que você poderia redirecionar Princesa e Príncipe ? E outra coisinha, como eu renomeio uma página ? Valeô! Usuário: Dash Rendar Segunda ? Eu queria fazer umas perguntas: * Se escreve Segunda Estrela da Morte, em itálico ou se escreve sem ? * Eu estava editando um artigo e quando cliquei no ícone "imagem anexa" ele não funcionou. Isso é só comigo ou é um problema geral ? * Na sua última visita a minha página vc perguntou qual página eu queria renomear, mas a minha pergunta foi como se renomeia. Então a pergunta: renomear uma página é uma opção exclusiva dos administradores ? De qualquer forma, o que eu queria era renomear Rogue 12 para Rogue Doze. (Dash Rendar 22:53, 26 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Gavin Não, as duas citações são do jogo Battle for Naboo. Eu tenho esse jogo. E a propósito, o Gavyn (com "Y" não "I") não aparece no Starfighter, ou ele aparece ? (Dash Rendar 17:00, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) VALÊO ! EEEEEEEEEEBAAA! VALÊO CARA! Eu tava esperando por isso! Você alegrou o meu dia! Vou comeaçar pelas naves que eu mais gosto: a Falcon, o X-wing e é claro, a OUTRIDER. Mais uma vez: valêo! Vô editar a Outrider agorinha. PS: Valêo! (Dash Rendar 17:14, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Novos Artigos Eu queria saber se os artigos Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles e Gavyn Sykes estão corretos. É que eu entendo mais da Trilogia Original do que a Trilogia Prequela, e como esse dois são da Prequela, não sei se a tradução está boa. PS: Eu editei a Outrider, hehehe. E então? Qual o seu comentário desse artigo? (Dash Rendar 01:52, 28 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Revistas Valeu os elogios, e sim, eu tenho as 12 revistas. Ela parou na 12 né? Ah, eu tenho outras perguntas: se diz "Ele salvou os Naboos" ou "Ele salvou os Naboo" ? E outra: você já tinha ouvido falar do Gavyn ou do Dash ? (Dash Rendar 17:57, 28 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) ---- Acho que você quis dizer Star Wars 10, porque a 11 já existe... mas de qualquer maneira, eu vou fazer esse artigo. Eu conheci o Sombras do Império pelo video game. É que eu comprei meu primeiro console, o Nintendo 64, na época da "promoção 3 por 1", onde você comprava um jogo e levava dois de graça. Eu comprei um jogo de corrida e ganhei duas fitas extras: Zelda e Sombras do Império. Daí veio o meu gosto por SW e pelo Dash Rendar. Valêo! (Dash Rendar 19:21, 29 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Artigo Destacado, Agosto Já chegamos ao final do mês. É com um grande peso no meu coração que digo que tá na hora de tirar o Dash. Precisamos de um artigo destacado para Agosto. Eu reeli todos os meus artigos e acho que três deles se encaixam como destacados. São eles: Sombras do Império, Xizor e Gavyn Sykes. Eu só fico meio cabreiro com o Gavyn, pois ele não tem imagem. Eu queria a sua opnião de qual desses três poderia ser o artigo destacado de Agosto. E eu tenho outra pergunta: é Panaka ou Panace? Me responde logo pois eu quero criar esse artigo ainda hoje. ---- Em uma revista e nos créditos brasileiros no final do DVD tá escrito Panace, mas eu acho que o certo é Panaka. Como eu tava com dúvida, vim te perguntar, e continuei com a dúvida. Mas eu vou fazer o artigo com o nome Panaka. Ah, eu concordo com a nomeação do Vader. Manda ver! (Dash Rendar 22:50, 30 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Desciclopédia Cara, é o Nitio da Desciclopédia. Vi lá que cê foi banido e tals (idiotice pura...). Eu ia perguntar um troço pra você mas depois desse "pequeno" ato de autoritarismo só vim dizer que sinto muito por você. Honestamente eu tinha esperanças que a Desciclopédia se torna-se que nem a Uncyclopedia mas pelo visto já começa com problema lá em cima da hierarquia. Uma merda isso. Se já não bastasse a quantidade de idiotice que colocam lá ainda tem um que acha que é dono do mundo. De fato uma merda. Nitio :*Eita, tem gente te caçando até aqui além de mim? hehe anotaí ... paulo.ruthes@uol.com.br :) só não garanto meus horários online porque não tenho horários fixos... mas a gente se esbarra por lá Sith Aí cara, Lorde Negro dos Sith e Lorde Sith não é a mesma coisa? Será que eu posso redirecionar essas páginas? (Dash Rendar 21:48, 2 Setembro 2006 (UTC)) ---- Aí cara, será que vc pode criar a Predefinição:Batalha Tripla ? (Dash Rendar 02:04, 4 Setembro 2006 (UTC)) Triple Então tem essa diferença de nível Sith... foi mal, eu não sabia. Você gostou de ler a Batalha de Hoth? Eu gostei mais ainda de criar. Por isso te pedi pra criar a Batalha Tripla, pra poder fazer mais batalhas, tipo a Batalha de Falleen's Fist. Obrigado pelos elogios e por ter criado esse infobox. Valêo! (Dash Rendar 22:36, 5 Setembro 2006 (UTC)) A mesma coisa ? Aí cara, eu tô tendo uma dúvida com os infoboxes: pq os infoboxes Personagem do Império Galáctico e Personagem da Aliança Rebelde são iguais ? Na Wookieepedia não é igual não... Tem como vc criar o infobox dos livros ? ---- Na wookieepedia o nome é Infobox Book. ---- Valeu cara. Ah, eu terminei a Batalha de Falleen's Fist. ---- É isso mesmo, eu vô fazer o Shadows e o The Secrets of Shadows. Mas eu também tava querendo fazer o livro do Episódio III. Não sei se vc se lembra, mas em uma das revistas da ediouro saiu uma matéria sobre esse livro.... Dash Rendar 19:57, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Bandido Aí cara, tem como cê criar a versão em português do Criminal character infobox ? É que tem um bocado de artigos, inclusive alguns meus, em que o certo seria usar esse infobox, mas como ele não existe, tão usando o Personagem infobox mesmo. Ah, eu resolvi não fazer o livro do Episódio III por enquanto, por que que tá parecendo que vão fazer mudanças no artigo da Wookiee... Ia ser legal se vc fizesse esse infobox enquanto eu crio meu próximo artigo de hoje... Dash Rendar 20:43, 9 Setembro 2006 (UTC) ---- Valeu cara. Dash Rendar 13:40, 10 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Gormo Valeu pelo mestre Gormo! Eu ia criar esse artigo assim que acabasse o Yoda, mas vc criou e ficou legal. Ah, pode deixar o baixinho por minha conta. Ah, eu tenho (denovo) um pedido: tem como cê criar o Kybuck? É que ficou meio estranho na artigo do Yoda a palavra Kybuck; eu mesmo não sabia o que era. Dash Rendar 19:42, 18 Setembro 2006 (UTC) ---- Valeu cara. Ficou legal. Dash Rendar 22:26, 21 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Yoda He, he, he.... Vc concorda com a nomeação do Yoda... Legal! Então, já que cê concorda, posso trocar o Vader pelo Yoda? E tenho uma outra pergunta: eu tava vendo a predefinição:Anon e vi que tá escrito que um usuário (tipo eu, Darth Ollor, Mestrephoda) pode se tornar um administrador. Como é isso? Dash Rendar 18:04, 27 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Fett Então quer dizer que eu agora sou um administrador? Valeu cara! Mas tem uma coisa... mesmo eu sendo um admin., vou continuar te fazendo perguntas e pedidos, pois vc é o mestre da parada. Já, já vou trocar o Yoda pelo Fett. *Fui promovido, então preciso me atualizar. Por isso quero que vc me responda como eu crio a minha própria assinatura. Bem, não é criar, pois eu posso tomar como exemplo a sua... só que eu não sei como uso (se é com { }, com os tils, ou outra coisa). *Gostaria de lhe agradecer pelos artigos Jodo Kast e Darth Plagueis. Conheço muita gente que queria saber mais sobre o Plagueis, então eu recomendei o artigo do wiki e eles adoraram; e o Kast implementou ainda mais o artigo do Boba. Espero que o wiki continue assim, com artigos do mesmo nível dos da Wookiee. Continue com o bom trabalho! Obrigado, quer dizer... Valêo! Dash Rendar 16:17, 15 Outubro 2006 (UTC) ---- Valeu pelas instruções cara. Eu só troquei o "Usuário:Dash Rendar/''ass''", pois esse ass ia pegar meio mal... e eu tenho uma pergunta: eu também posso usar a predefinição:B? Comecei o Star Wars Wiki:Administradores, e queria que vc me ajudasse a acabar esse artigo (tipo tirando o que não achar relevante, mas também incrementendo ainda mais). Vamos criar mais páginas sobre o projeto (olha só quantos redlinks tem na página!). 23:49, 15 Outubro 2006 (UTC) Revan Bem, eu vou direto ao ponto. Normalmente eu não coloco no wiki links para páginas exteriores que não sejam a wookiee ou a wikipedia, mas dessa vez eu não resisti. Clique aqui. Eu queria colocar o link na página de discussão do George, mas não sei se é permitido, pois o Omelete não é um site oficial de SW... E tenho um pedido: a essa altura cê já deve ter visto o Revan, certo? Então, o artigo dele na wookiee tem um tal de "Spoiler Warning",que o nosso wiki não tem... Será que cê pode criar? ---- E tenho uma outra pergunta: você prefere que eu continue criando esses artigos destacados ou que eu crie artigos menores? É que eu tenho dois planos: deixar a página do Dash no "blue", sem redlinks (é por isso que eu crio artigos bestas como Masse Goskey e Katya M'buele) e deixar o wiki com um grande suprimento de artigos destacados, pra parar essa história de um por mês. 00:33, 23 Outubro 2006 (UTC) Voce Sabia Aí cara, eu estou tendo um problema com a Predefinição:Voce sabia. É que quando eu edito esse template, aqueles anúncios cobrem o lado direito da página principal. Não sei se isso é só comigo, mas eu só consigo consertar revertendo para a útima edição. O que é que tá acontecendo de errado? Ah, tem uma outra coisinha. É que essa semana eu vi numa banca de jornal um box contendo as revistas da Ediouro. Não sei se vc já sabe algo sobre o assunto, mas vou procurar as imagens para fazer o artigo. 19:48, 11 Novembro 2006 (UTC) ---- O problema é que quando eu edito qualquer coisa relacionada com a pág. principal (tipo a Você Sabia), aquela parada do Wikia Spotlight e Anúncios Google ficam em cima da página, cobrindo uma boa parte da introdução e as partes Novo?, Os filmes, e Universo Expandido por inteiro. Esse erro começou porque eu queria trocar a parte "Bem-vindo ao Star Wars Wiki" por "Bem-vindo (a) ao Star wars Wiki". Voltando ao assunto das revistas, eu tenho uma teoria: acho que eles estão relançando as velhas nesses boxes antes de retornarem com novas revistas. Talvez eu esteja errado, mas sabe como é, a esperança é a última que morre (mas morre). Sobre a demora na sua resposta, não há problema. Fico feliz em ver que vc retornou. Mas agora eu fiquei curioso: quantos anos vc tem? 17:51, 15 Novembro 2006 (UTC) ---- 14. 21:07, 16 Novembro 2006 (UTC) Léia Organa Oi Stake black, Agradeço pelo recado que enviou. Passei aqui para falar sobre o artigo que fiz da Princesa Léia. Bom, foi o primeiro que fiz e acho que não ficou muito bom. Será que vc pode dar uma olhadinha nele e arrumar o que ficou errado? Ah! Outra coisa... Vc sabe fazer aquelas tabelas que ficam ao lado do artigo com informações pessoais? Bom, por enquanto é só... Obrigada pelas dicas e colaboração. Marcia Organa 19:45, 20 Novembro 2006 (UTC) Especulações Senhor adm poço pedir um outro tema aglutinador, pois nesses dias tive contato com o mundo wiki através dessa comunidade... estou começando a entender as ferramentas wiki... e fiz algumas bobagens eu acho. Portanto, devemos abrir um espaço pra listar algumas especulações, mas respeitando as regras do mundo kiwi. Abaço Denuncia Encontrei um utilizador registado chamado "MERDA" (Contribuições) que anda a estragar a wiki. Mega-salvador Pergunta O que é que eu preciso fazer pra virar administrador? Weran Ropor 02:29, 23 Outubro 2007 (UTC) Olá. Olá. Primeiramente, parabéns por criar uma enciclopédia tão boa como essa. É o seguinte: Eu estou a sua disposição para ajudar a Star Wars Wiki. Por isso, quero ser adiministrador. Tenho experiência em enciclopédias virtuais; posso combater o vandalismo e criar espaços para dúvidas, além de muito mais. Obrigado. --Luizinho xD 21h56min de 2 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Vândalos Olá Gostaria de informar que houveram algumas vandalizações na Wiki. Nas páginas Luke Skywalker e Sombras do Império (trilha sonora), é só ver a última atualização. Será qu dá para impedir esse usuário de fazer mais coisas como essa? E voltar essas páginas ao normal? Abraços - --Arth sidious 22h51min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Parabéns Olá! Parabéns pelo site ! Farei de tudo para isto melhorar cada vez mais! Fórum Olá eu sou novo aqui, mas já tenho experiência em outras wiki como a Wikipédia, eu fiquei lá por pouco tempo, e depois me "mudei" para a Desciclopédia, um site de humor paródia da Wikipédia, lá eu aprendi muito sobre html, então quando eu comecei a editar aqui vi que na parte Fórum está vazia, então eu peço permissão para construir o Fórum e depois você a proteja. Obrigado. Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 12h35min de 7 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC)